A Polite Acquaintance
by Chelsey89
Summary: Draco Malfoy recalls his final year at Hogwarts with some fairly fond memories of the Head Girl. One shot. Draco/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

An introduction is a formal personal presentation of one person to another or others. Usually, one would introduce somebody for the soul purpose of telling another person their name, so they can get to know each other and so on and so forth. Although, some introductions do not need to be had in the first place; like the introduction I'm currently being put through bye the Minister of Magic at the Ministry's yearly ball.

"Mr. Malfoy this is Hermione Granger. She's the head of the Law Enforcement department of the Ministry" the Minister introduces.

"Really Minister, there is no need-" Hermione starts to object before the Minister interrupts.

"Ms. Granger this is Draco Malfoy. He's the owner of several quidditch stores throughout the country and has just recently opened up a wonderful little bar!"

"Thank you for the introduction, but there really was no need for it Ms. Granger and I are previously acquainted."

"Ah yes, of course! The two of you are about the same age, so you must have gone to Hogwarts together!" Exclaimed the Minister.

"Yes, in fact we were in the same year together" Hermione supplied.

"We were both Heads are seventh year as well" I added.

"Well, then the two of you must have a lot of catching up to do! I'll leave you to it then." The Minister said before taking off to find more people to mingle with.

I took this time to take a good look at Hermione. She stood before me donning a beautiful navy dress that was simple, but classy with some strappy silver high heel shoes to match and a stunning pearl necklace with matching pearl earrings. She had her wavy brown locks down with bobby pins holding back the front pieces so you could see her face. "You look lovely this evening." I complemented.

"Thank you, you're looking quite dashing yourself."

"Well, the evening does call for it."

"Yes, but as usual Mr. Malfoy I think you've outdone it."

"You're probably right Ms. Granger." And, right she was. I always go out of my way to dress my best for any such occasion as this. I was wearing a classic, yet timeless black tuxedo made of the finest materials and black shoes that shone brighter then the sun.

"So, how is your bar doing?"

"For only being open for a month I'd say it was doing pretty good. No major slip ups yet."

"I'll have to come see it then."

"Please do, but in the meantime would you like to dance?"

"Yes" she replied with a smile.

I returned her smile as I took her hand and led her to the dance floor where we began a slow dance to the steady music the orchestra was playing. As we continued to dance I couldn't help, but remember all of the times we spent together in the common room we shared our seventh year as the school heads. That school year started off rather rocky. I remember it as if it were yesterday…

I was lounging on the sofa in front of the fire when she walked into the common room. She glanced at me before looking around taking in the grandeur of the room. She had this look of complete amazement on her face like she hadn't ever seen anything quite so grand. The room was decked in a rich red color mixed in with a beige making it look and feel quite cozy. There was a sofa and two chairs by the fireplace and the Hogwarts crest hanging above it. There were bookshelves filled with all different kinds of books on one wall with a table and chairs nearby to study at. The wall opposite of the entrance was a huge window with a gorgeous view of the grounds. There was a staircase leading to the bedrooms on the side of the room opposite the bookshelves. It was clear to see why she was so amazed, but me being the asshole that I am decided to say something regarding her amazement, "I know you don't usually get to even stand in a room this nice, but do close your mouth before you drool all over the carpet."

"Malfoy, you know nothing of my home life, so please do me a favor and shut up."

"When have I ever done anything you told me to do?" I retorted.

"touché" was all she said before walking up the staircase to her room.

The first month was nothing but snide remarks and witty comebacks between the two of us. Until one day while I was once again lounging on the sofa she walks into the common room looking rather annoyed and huffy and said, "Look, we have to spend the rest of the year sharing this dorm and I don't want to listen to you and your snide remarks all year, so I propose a truce of civility. What do you say?"

I had to think that one over before finally making my decision because after all agreeing to a proposal of civility meant that I would actually have to be nice to her and refrain from calling her a mudblood.

"Okay, I agree on one condition."

"And, what would that be?"

"You can't call me Ferret anymore." I say with a slight smirk.

"Alright, but you can't call me a mudblood anymore." She replied and then we shook each others hand in acknowledgement of the truce. She started to walk up to her room when I said, "It took you longer then I thought."

She turned around and replied, "pardon?"

"It took you longer then I thought." I repeated saying each word a little slower.

"I heard what you said, but what do you mean?"

"I figured you would call a truce at some point, but you lasted a little longer then what I had previously thought."

"Oh" was all she said before turning back around and making her way up to her room.

Things were going fine until the day everyone came back after Christmas holidays. She was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book when I walked in. Once she looked at me she got a look of mild concern on her face and asked, "What happened to you?"

I replied with a fierce, "nothing" before dashing up the stairs to my room. Anyone who took a good look at me could see why she asked such a question. I had a black eye, swollen lip, and several cuts on my face and arms along with a few bruises here and there along my body. These markings were the trophies I got to take with me from the training sessions with my father and Bellatrix Lestrange (my Aunt). They were both trying to mold me into what the Dark Lord would want in a future Death Eater. But, ever since I saw what torture the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters put people through I wasn't so sure I wanted to become one of his followers. It's not like I could tell anyone this especially her.

So, for the next few months I would leave on random weekends and come back with nasty cuts and bruises and on occasion a broken bone. Hermione, for some unknown reason to me, would fix up my cuts, bruises, and broken bones if I didn't go to Madame Pomfrey first. One Saturday night I had just come back from the hospital wing where I had Madame Pomfrey fix me up the best she could. Hermione was doing some homework when I unceremoniously crashed onto the sofa. She looked up and upon seeing me stood up immediately and walked over and sat on one of the chairs and exclaimed, "Malfoy! What happened?! And don't tell me it's nothing because this has been going on for far too long for it to be nothing!"

"Well then, let me rephrase. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Well I am going to worry about it!" she said indignantly.

"Well, I'm telling you not to!"

"When have I ever done what you told me to do?" she questioned.

I smirked as she threw my own words from the beginning of the school year back at me and replied, "touché, but why should I tell you?"

"Because I might be able to help you!"

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Quit trying to talk your way out of it and just tell me! You're clearly in need of help and I want to help you!"

Realizing she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon I decided to tell her a tid bit of what the cause was, "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Alright, I promise. Now who is hurting you?"

"My Father and Aunt Bellatrix."

"Why in the world would either of them want to hurt you?!" she asked looking a little shocked.

"Might I remind you that both of them are in the center of Voldemorts inner circle of loyal followers. They expect me to get the dark mark and become a full fledged Death Eater after the end of this year, so they're training me for that purpose."

"Do you want to be a Death Eater?" She shyly asked.

I just looked at her; not with a harsh look, but not with a soft look either, but something in between the two and replied, "I think that's enough honesty and sharing for one night." And I promptly got up off the sofa and went up to my room for the night.

The rest of the year went by rather peacefully. She didn't question me anymore on the subject, but I could tell she wanted to. Whenever I would come back from my little "training sessions" she would leave me alone for a few hours and let me relax. There wasn't anymore tension between us. It was like an air of understanding from one to the other, but neither of us knew very much about the other. She would occasionally try and persuade me into going to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt; who was now leading the Order of the Phoenix. Oh yes, I knew all about the Order of the Phoenix. I mean, who didn't? They were the ones who fought against the Dark Lord. She was so persistent about me talking to him that I finally decided to go and have a chat with the guy and see what he could do for me. It was the day after school had ended when I went by his office at the Ministry of Magic. I had just stepped into his office and greeted him saying, "Hello Mr. Shacklebolt my name is Draco Malfoy."

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy have a seat."

"Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Please, call me Kingsley."

"Of course Kingsley. I actually came bye here to see if there was anything you could do for me or help me with."

"I'll try, but what is it you want me to do?"

"Well, as you know my father is one of Voldemorts most loyal followers and he would like for me to follow in his footsteps, but I don't think it is the right path for me." I tried to explain, "I am to receive the dark mark soon, but I was hoping you would have an alternative for me. I know you are the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"So, you want to join our side of the war?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, we could definitely use you as a spy. I think you should go ahead and get the dark mark and make Voldemort and the other Death Eaters think you're on their side whilst feeding us any information you can gather. Severus Snape is one of our spies, so you can always trust him. When are you suppose to receive the dark mark?"

"Two days from now."

"Alright, contact me once you've been given the mark and then we'll discuss it in further detail."

"Alright, thank you." I said while standing up to leave and shaking his hand.

"Your welcome." Kingsley said to my retreating back as I walked out of his office. Granted, that wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but at least it was something.

From that day on I attended all of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eater meetings. I would find out information from the Death Eaters only to turn around and spit it back out to the Order of the Phoenix. At the first Order of the Phoenix meeting I attended I saw her there. Hermione Granger was only slightly shocked to see me in attendance, but she had a knowing look on her face as well. Sharing a dorm in our final year of school gave us both a newfound respect for each other. From that day on we both considered the other as a polite acquaintance.

It was at the end of our dance when I finally stopped my reminiscing. I twirled her around one last time before bidding her a farewell, and walking in the opposite direction leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor.


	2. AN: Sequel!

Hello, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story! I was asked to do a sequel to this story and I obliged. You may look in my profile to find it. The sequel is titled "Baby, You're a Rich Man." I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
